Dearest Little Cousin
by xXNagareboshiXx
Summary: Konan discovers she has a long lost cousin. As her only living relative, she invites Kumiko to live with her in Konoha. But there's one price Kumiko has to pay: Attending Konoha High School. Involves, Akatsuki, Konoha 11, Taka, Sand Siblings, Team Dosu and Sound Four! Lots of couples! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Today is going to be the worst day ever._

_Why?_

_Because my cousin Konan is making me transfer to a new high school!_

_She couldn't give two shits about where I was educated!_

"Kumiko!" Konan screamed for my name like a teacher.  
"_Speak of the devil…"_  
"Get your ass down here now!"  
"But I only came to Konoha yesterday!" I complained into my pillow.  
"I don't care! You have to get up for school! Hurry up before Yahiko and Nagato get here!"  
"Fine!" I started to roll out of my bed. Then I remembered my bed was the top half of a bunk bed. "Oh sh-FUCK!" I screamed as I belly flopped onto the hard floor.  
"_At least it's carpeted_." I thought to myself.

* * *

After getting dressed into the Konoha High School uniform, I shuffled into the kitchen and mindlessly poured myself a glass of milk. I caught the toast that jumped out of the toaster and smeared butter and jam all over it.  
"Oh." Konan finally noticed my presence. "You finally came downstairs."  
"It's unbelievable." I munched on my breakfast and stared at nothing in particular. A familiar orange-haired boy walked into the room with a familiar red-haired boy next to him.  
"Morning." Pein waved to me and my cousin.  
"Hi Yahiko, Nagato." Konan smiled.  
"Yo Nagato, Yahi- I mean Pein." I corrected myself.  
"Are you two ready to go?" Nagato asked.  
"I am. But I don't know about Kumiko." Konan rolled her eyes.  
"Just let me get my bag." I said while chucking the crusts in the bin. I rushed upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my bag and a hair band. I tied my cobalt blue hair into its usual side ponytail and literally jumped over the flight of stairs. Pein and Konan flinched while Nagato just smiled. I smirked as I had landed in a crouching position, which was until I fell backwards.  
"_It's a good thing I wear shorts underneath my skirts_." I assured myself.  
"Next time, use your hands to help with the balance." Nagato advised.  
"You two are so childish!" Konan sighed.  
"We're gonna be late so let's leave now." Pein started walking towards the door. We all nodded and walked out of the house. Konan locked the door and joined us. The boys' uniform was a white blouse with the black Konoha High jumper on top. The Konoha sign was sewn into the jumped in a bright blood red. The boys also had to wear black trousers. The girls' uniform was the same except the girls had to wear a black skirt with either black tights or black/white socks. Both boys and girls had to wear a tie. Depending on what grade you're in, the colour of your tie changed. I'm a junior, so my tie was light blue, while Konan, Pein and Nagato had a blood red one, because they're seniors.

* * *

I could see the horrible building that I would now have to call 'school'. I let out a sigh of disapproval.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit in here. You'll make lots of friends." Nagato reassured.  
"Does this mean I have to call you 'Nagato-senpai' now?" I smiled.  
"Yep. Otherwise the older years will think you're a disrespectful brat." The bell rang and the students flocked into the school.  
"I'll see you later." Nagato waved goodbye and caught up with Pein and Konan. I headed straight to the principal's office.

I was greeted by a woman with short brown hair.  
"Hello. You must be Kumiko. I'm Shizune; I'm the secretary here at Konoha High. Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you." Shizune introduced herself while walking me to a door that said 'Senju Tsunade - Principal's Office'. I knocked on the oak door. I opened it and peered in. A blonde woman was sitting at a desk. She was doing paperwork that was surrounded by a wall of Sake bottles; some were empty, so were full.  
"You're Kumiko, right?" She didn't take her eyes off of her paper.  
"Yeah..." I replied. She held out a sheet of paper and a pile of neatly folded clothes.  
"Here's your timetable and your PE kit." She finally looked at me and stared into my orange eyes.  
"Thanks." I took it from her grip. "Is something wrong?"  
"You look like K-"  
"Konan? Yeah, I'm her cousin. But everyone thinks we're sisters. Konan's mother and my mother were twins." I smirked. Tsunade smirked back.

(A/N: I honestly don't know if they're mothers were twins or not.)

"Welcome to Konoha High School, Kumiko. I'll have someone show you around the school. She's waiting outside for you." I bowed and left the room. Then, I was greeted by a girl with chocolate brown hair that was tied in two buns.  
"Hi. My name's Tenten." Tenten seemed nice.  
"Yo. I'm Kumiko." I smiled.  
"What lesson do you have? Also what class are you in?" Tenten asked.  
"Double Literacy with Hatake Kakashi. And I'm in 3-D."  
"Cool! We're in the same class!" Tenten grabbed my hand and lead me through the corridors. "Here's a map of the school in case you don't where things are. I'm really bad at this job so that's why I'm giving you a map."  
"Works for me."

* * *

"Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei." Tenten apologised to the silver-haired man that wore a scarf covering his mouth.  
"Don't worry about it Tenten. I was late as well. I only just got here a few minutes ago. Is that the new transfer student?" Kakashi made the whole class look at me.  
"Hi. I'm Kumiko." I introduced myself.  
"Nice to meet you Kumiko. You can take a seat next to Tayuya." Kakashi pointed to a red-haired girl sitting at the back. She waved at me. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hi."  
"Do you mind if I call you Miko-chan?"  
"No."  
"Cool." She started introducing the other students on our table. "This is Kin, he's Neji, he's Lee and he's Kankuro."  
"You are youthful indeed!" Lee exclaimed.  
"Ignore him. He's a bit on the wild side." Kankuro reassured me.  
"If you think that's weird then you should meet Naruto." Neji rolled his eyes.  
"Who's Naruto?" I asked.  
"The boy he is literally on a permanent high."  
"Oi, table at the back; why are you talking?" Kakashi asked.  
"Why are you always late for class, Kakashi-sensei?" Kin asked. Kakashi paused for a minute to think.  
"Never mind..." Kakashi went back to writing on the board.  
"_I think I'm gonna like this class._" I smiled to myself.

* * *

At break time, I hanged out with Tenten, Tayuya and Kin.  
"Kin-chan?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"How did you get your hair to be so long? How do you cope in PE?"  
"I don't know. When I was little I wanted my hair to be really long so I could be like Rapunzel. Also I tie my hair up in a high pony tail for PE. I thought that if I became like Rapunzel, I would get a Prince Charming."  
"Yeah, and your Prince Charming is Zaku!" Tayuya stuck out her tongue.  
"SHUT UP!" Kin yelled as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "I don't like him!"  
"The first stage is denial!" Tenten teased.  
"Who's Zaku?" I asked.  
"He's a boy in our class. In fact, here he comes." Tayuya pointed to a boy approaching us.  
"Hey girls." Zaku smiled at us. Tenten and Tayuya had evil grins plastered to their faces. They both glared at Kin. "I'm Zaku. It's nice to meet you Kumiko."  
"Same to you." I said.  
"Kin?"  
"Y-yes?" She stuttered.  
"After school we have a detention."  
"Why?"  
"We got one on Friday last week but Anko-sensei had to go home so she said it would be on Monday, which is today." He explained.  
"Oh yeah…" Kin grinned at the thought of switching Anko's dango with one filled with chillies. The bell rang for next lesson. We all walked to our next lesson, double Art with Yuhi Kurenai.  
"Aren't you lucky, Kin?" I joked.  
"How?"  
"You might get some alone time with Zaku." I snickered.  
"Not you too!" Kin hung her head. Tayuya started laughing at Kin while Tenten tried to comfort her.

* * *

"Kumiko, do you have any experience in Art?" Kurenai asked me.  
"Yes, Kurenai-sensei."  
"Good. You can sit next to Sakon." She pointed to a boy who was sitting next to a boy that looked exactly like him.  
"_I guess Sakon has a twin._" I plopped into my seat next to Sakon.  
"I guess you're friends with Tayuya." He said while drawing the shell in front of him.  
"Are you friends with Tayuya?"  
"Of course he is." Sakon's twin answered. "I'm Ukon. As you can see, I'm Sakon's older twin brother. Sakon is basically in this gang called 'Sound Four'. The members of the Sound Four are Sakon, Tayuya,Jirobo and Kidomaru. They always play pranks on the teachers. But Jirobo and Kidomaru are in different classes."  
"As a matter of fact…" Sakon had an extremely evil grin plastered to his face. "There's gonna be a prank in 3, 2, 1 and n-""AHHHHHH!" Kurenai screamed. She had opened a drawer and green paint splattered all over her face and clothes. Sakon burst into laughter and fell off his chair. He gave a high five to Tayuya.  
"You're genius Tayuya!" he complimented her. Tayuya blushed a faded red. It was the same colour as her hair.  
"SAKON! TAYUYA! DETENTION!" Kurenai stomped out of the classroom. The whole class sighed.  
"Anyway…" Ukon continued. "This happens on a daily basis. So don't be surprised if you accidently walk into a prank."  
"_Note to self: Don't let your guard down_." I sweat dropped anime style.

* * *

At lunch time, Tenten, Lee and Neji introduced me to their friends, who were mostly sophomores. This means that lots of people were wearing green ties. We were sitting in a grassy area of the school because this school was huge.  
"EVERYBODY!" Lee announced. "THIS IS KUMIKO-CHAN!"  
"Kumiko-san is the new girl in our class." Neji explained. I sat next to Kankuro and Tenten.  
"It's only sensible to introduce ourselves." A blonde boy cleared his throat. "Let's go round in a circle! If you already know Kumiko-chan, don't say anything. My name's Naruto! My cousin is Karin." He pointed to a girl with red hair and glasses. "We live with our cousin Nagato."  
"I know who Nagato is." I told him. "He's best friends with my cousin."  
"No way!"  
_"I'm gonna be seeing a lot of Naruto and Karin."_  
"My name's Hinata. I'm Neji's cousin." Hinata seemed really calm and sensible.  
"_I'll get along with her._"  
"My name's Kiba and I think you're HOT!" Kiba winked. "I have an older sister, Hana, who goes to school here."  
"_I'll get along with him. I've had worse…_"  
"Suigetsu. I have an older brother, Mangetsu, who goes to school here."  
"_Cool_."  
"I'm Karin, Naruto and Nagato's cousin."  
_"I'm definitely gonna get along with her."_  
"Shino."  
_"He seems cool."_  
"Jugo. I'm a senior."  
_"He also seems cool. Jugo-senpai."_  
"I'm Sakura."  
_"She might piss me off."_  
"I'm Ino."  
_"She's gonna piss me off too."  
"_I'm Sasuke. I have an older brother, Itachi, in this school."  
"Temari. I'm also a senior. Kankuro and Gaara are my younger brothers."  
_"Hmm. Cool." _  
"Gaara. I'm the younger brother of Kankuro and Temari."  
_"He seems awesome."_  
"Hello there. I'm Sai."  
_"He probably has some awesome talent."_  
"I'm Chouji."  
_"He seems nice."_  
"And I'm Shikamaru."  
_"Ok. So that means the people I like here is mostly all. I think I know too many people…oh well…"_  
"You remember all their names, right?!" Naruto asked.  
"Yep." I nodded. I inhaled a deep breath. "Naruto, Karin, Nagato, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Hana, Suigetsu, Mangetsu, Shino, Jugo…" I inhaled another deep breath. "…Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten." I panted. Everyone started laughing as I had actually managed to remember their names and their relatives' names. "I just wanna know something. Raise your hand if you're single." Everyone raised their hand. I also raised my hand. "Cool, now keep your hand raised if you're in love with someone." Some hands rose down, including mine. I looked at all of the people who were struck my cupid. _"Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Temari, Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru, interesting..."  
"_What exactly are you going to do, Miko-senpai?" Kiba smirked. I smirked back.  
"You don't have to cool me senpai. It makes me sound old." I sighed.  
"SAME HERE!" Temari cheered at our similarities.  
"By the end of this term, everyone who has their hand up will be having a girlfriend/boyfriend!" I chuckled an evil laugh.  
"Well this sounds entertaining." Shino stated.  
"I wonder who will end up with whom?" Jugo thought aloud.  
"Wait a minute, Lee; I thought you liked Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked Lee as she noticed his hand was down.  
"To be honest it's sort of dying." He admitted. He then grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and started shaking her. I'M SORRY MY ENDEARMENT FOR YOU IS DYING, MY LOVE!"  
"Don't worry about it Lee…" Sakura tried to regain her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After eating lunch with 18 people, the bell rang for my last lesson, which was double Design and Technology. You can do four subjects, Food Technology, Resistant Materials, Graphics and Textiles. I was in Food Technology, with Zaku, Kin, Lee and a boy in our class called Dosu. In DT we get spilt into different classes.  
"I think I should stick with the people I know..." I thought as I scanned the classroom.  
"HI EVERYONE!" Anko burst into the classroom door. Everybody flinched slightly. "We'll be cooking next lesson, which is next week Tuesday! As I'm such an awesome teacher, I will let you guys cook what you want!" The whole class cheered and started talking to each other about what they will cook.  
"Anko-sensei, what are gonna do this lesson?" Dosu asked.  
"I never really thought about that..." She opened her desk draw and shuffled around for something. Suddenly, she yanked out a box. "Let's just watch a film! It is a good way to waste a double lesson!" The whole class cheered again. We were watching the Titanic.

* * *

After school, I rushed out of the classroom and into the flooded hallways to find my locker. I needed to put my PE kit in there. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of the whole school. On my timetable it already told me what number it was, and the map Tenten gave me told me which lockers were where. I sighed, within five minutes the whole school was completely empty, and I thought it was just me, until I heard some voices.  
"Sasori-danna! Hurry up, un!" one person said.  
"You can't tell me what to do, Deidara." A voice I was assuming was Sasori.  
"Yes I can!" The voice from before AKA Deidara replied.  
"Who's older? Me or you?"  
"You…"  
"So I'm your superior. And I say shut up and wait!"  
"Stop shouting!" Another voice joined the conversation.  
"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara and Sasori exclaimed at the one called Tobi. I turned round the corner to see three boys. And my locker was right underneath what I was assuming Sasori's locker.  
"Can I help you?" Sasori asked. He could probably see my blue locks from a mile away.  
"Um, you're standing in front of my locker." I pointed to the locker at his feet. He locked his locker and moved aside. "Thanks." I walked over, crouched down and unlocked the metal container.  
"Is it just Tobi or does she looks like a younger Konan-senpai?" Tobi whispered to Deidara.  
"I'm not sure, hmm. I say she's like Konan if she was cute." Deidara replied back.  
"I can hear you." I sighed as I could feel the blush sneaking onto my face. I slammed the door shut. "If you must know I'm Konan's cousin."  
"So you're Kumiko-san?" Sasori corrected his information. "Konan told us that her younger cousin Kumiko was going to live with her and so we'd see you quite a lot."  
"I take you guys are in the Akatsuki then." I stood up and turned to face them. They nodded.  
"He's Sasori-senpai!" Tobi pointed to the red head. Sasori rolled his eyes.  
"He's Tobi." Sasori narrowed his eyes at Tobi.  
"And I'm Deidara, un." Deidara introduced himself.  
"It's nice to meet you Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai and Tobi-senpai." I bowed. Tobi started jumping.  
"Eh?! I'm a senpai! YAY!" Sasori and Deidara just sighed. "Oh wait a second, I already was a senpai."  
"Anyway, we're going to Konan's house for an Akatsuki get together so we might as well walk home with you, un." Deidara started walking down the corridors and we started following his lead.

* * *

"Before Tobi starts talking random shit, how long have you been in Konoha, Kumiko-chan, un?"  
"I only came here yesterday." I sighed. "And Onee-san forced me into this school! I'm just lucky I have photographic memory so I know where I'm going."  
"Eh?! Miko-chan is super lucky! It's like she has superpowers!" I could tell Tobi was grinning through his orange lollipop mask. He started to spin around in circles until he lost his balance and his arm knocked a car's wing mirror.

And yes, it did fall off. And then the car alarm went off.

So we ran.

"Have you made any friends?" Sasori asked while catching his breath.  
"Yeah. I met 28 new friends today, including you guys." I smiled while panting.  
"So we're your friends, un?" Deidara stopped and turned to look at me.  
"Yeah..." He smiled sweetly at me.

* * *

When we finally got my house, Nagato answered the door.  
"Nagato-senpai!" I grinned at him. "You're such a liar!" I chimed sarcastically.  
"How?"  
"You said I would make new friends."  
"And did you?"  
"Yes..."  
"So how am I-""I made too many friends!"  
"Before you go on, do you consider those three lunatics your friends?" He pointed to Sasori, Deidara and Tobi.  
"Yeah. They're my senpai. Like you."  
"Tobi is so proud to be a senpai!" Everyone face palmed themselves at disbelief of Tobi's behaviour.  
I rushed into the house and got changed. I jumped back downstairs wearing 3/4 jeans in a dark blue shade, with a green hoodie that had a cute frog face on it. I had placed my hands on the floor so I was in some weird frog pose. What I hadn't realised was that a guy with slick silver hair and amethyst eyes was standing right in front of me. He looked at me for a while.  
"What sorcery is this?" He chuckled.  
"I'm Kumiko, Konan's cousin." I explained in the simplest way possible.  
"Hmm." He looked at the top of the stairs then at the bottom of the stairs, where I was putting my black converse on. "KONAN! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"  
"_I can she where Konan gets that line from._" I rolled my eyes as I remembered the horrible wakeup call I got this morning.  
"What do you want Hidan?!" Konan stomped over to us. He motioned me to stand up. I stood up and stood next to Konan. He looked at us.  
"Holy Jashin! You two are like twins!" I smirked at his remark.  
"Yeah. And if we were, I'd be the prettier one!" I grinned triumphantly.  
"Oi!" Konan smacked my head.  
"I agree with Kumiko." Hidan shrugged then burst into laughter.  
"Thank you Hidan-senpai." My blush returned.  
"No proble-OW! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KONAN?!" She stormed off back into the other room. Hidan just followed her into the room as everyone.  
"_I might as well join them…_"  
"Attention!" My older cousin announced. "If you haven't already met her, this is my younger cousin Kumiko." I scanned all of the people in the room. They were all sitting at the dining room table. One of the members of the Akatsuki caught my eye. He looked like an older version of Sasuke. Then, it finally hit me.  
"Itachi." The noun had left my mouth. He looked at me. "You're Sasuke's older brother, right?"  
"Yeah. You're not a fangirl, are you?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"Don't worry. I'm not crazy about you or your brother." I reassured him.  
"No one's crazy about me though!" A man with blue hair smacked his head on the table.  
"Kisame-danna. We've already had this conversation, un." Deidara rolled his eyes.  
"I know how you feel!" A guy with green hair smacked. His head on the table along with Kisame.  
"Oh no, not you too Zetsu." I man wearing a scarf complained.  
"Shut up Kakuzu!" They yelled into the table.  
"I'm sure someone is crazy about you, Kisame-senpai, Zetsu-senpai." I smiled lightly. "I bet you they don't have the confidence to talk to you because they're scared you'll reject them."  
"Miko-chan is right!" Tobi started clapping at my reassurance. Kisame and Zetsu lifted their heads and shrugged it off.  
"Anyway, Kumiko-chan, don't you have homework?" Konan knelt down to my height, which wasn't far off.  
"Ain't nobody got time for that. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." I gave her a childish smile before slipping into the kitchen and pulling out a carton of blackcurrant juice from the fridge. Konan sighed and took her seat next to Pein.  
"Kakuzu, it's your turn to raise an issue." Pein nodded at Kakuzu. He stood up.  
"We need a new way to make money." He stated. "If we don't, we'll have to make cuts. Any ideas?" The members of the Akatsuki looked at each other with doubt.  
"Why don't you start a band?" I suggested. "You'd make a lot of money from concert tickets and fan collectables. Or maybe all of you could get a life. Which means get a job to help fund. Or, if you have a special talent, you could use that and get people to pay to use it."  
"Why aren't you in the Akatsuki?" Pein smiled.  
"I don't have a ring." I explained in the simplest way possible. Everyone in the Akatsuki had a ring to prove it, and they also wore a metal bracelet with the Akatsuki logo on it, which were red clouds.

(A/N: I know Sasori and Tobi have the same ring, but in this story Tobi has Orochimaru's ring, so everyone has their own ring.)

"I have a spare one." Pein reached into his pocket and pulled out an Akatsuki ring. The ring was of a raspberry pink colour and it had the kanji for 'dream' written in black. I couldn't help but stare.  
"Thank you…" I was still trapped in the gaze.  
"The ring colour is the same colour as her blush, un." Deidara thought aloud.  
"I didn't notice at first, but now it's so fucking clear!" Hidan agreed.  
"S-shut up!" I frowned.  
"But where will Miko-chan place her ring? All of the finger positions are taken!" Tobi shot up.  
"I know!" I dashed to my room and grabbed a chain. I jumped back down the stairs and walked swiftly into the room. I sewed the chain through the finger hole of the ring and let it fall into the middle. I tied it around my neck. "Problem solved."  
"Konan, why didn't you tell us that your cousin is an absolute genius?" Kakuzu asked. Konan shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting, Konan decide to tell me that she would be eating out with the Akatsuki. That means I was home alone. I really wanted to call someone, so I started to look for my phone. I rummaged through my pockets in search for the device. I finally found and yanked it out. I had one new message. It read:

_Hey Kumiko-chan! It's Naruto!_

_B4 u ask Nagato gave me ur number. Anyway, I was wonderin if me, Karin nd Sasuke could come 2 ur house 'cause Nagato nd Itachi r havin dinner out.  
_  
I looked at the time the text was sent: 18:14 and the time was 18:15. I decide to reply.

_Do you even know where I live? It's all the way in Ame? You live in Konoha, right? It's like a 20 minute walk. _

In this town, it is divided by districts, the centre district is Konoha, and around it are the smaller yet main districts: Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kiri, Kusa, Oto, Yugi and Yuki. And Ame being Ame, the sun rarely shines.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. When I answered it I was given a bear hug by a familiar blonde boy. I collapsed onto the floor, still trapped in the embrace.  
"Hello Naruto." I sighed and smiled. I could see Sasuke face palming himself and Karin rolling her eyes.  
"Typical Naruto." They sighed in unison. I giggled.  
"Naruto, you can get off me now." I frowned. He smelt delicious. "_He smells of ramen and I'm starving!_" I could hear my stomach grumble. "You smell of ramen and I'm really hungry!"  
"Oh ok!" He jumped off of me.  
"Naruto, you Baka. You don't just go jumping onto people and you don't invite yourself into someone else's house." Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Shut up Teme! Don't listen to him Karin!" Naruto scowled.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to agree with Sasuke-kun." I could see Karin was blushing. Her blush functioned the same way Tayuya's did, it was exactly the same colour as her hair.  
"Nani?!" Naruto walked into my house and into the living room. "Well, you're not my cousin anymore! Kumiko-chan is my cousin now!"  
"I'm flattered Naruto." I smiled. I stepped aside to let Karin and Sasuke enter. "Have you guys eaten yet?"  
"No." They answered. Sasuke found the remote and turned on the TV. Karin snatched it from him and changed the channel to channel 4 and started watching 'Take Me Out.'  
"Ok. I'll just make some curry." I slowly shut the door but something stopped it. I looked down at the doorstep to find and orange fuzz ball.

It was a fox.

"Hey there little guy! Are you lost? Did I hurt you?!" I slowly bent down to pick it up. I moved it forward and continued to shut the door. Naruto turned around to see what the commotion was.  
"Eh?! Kurama?! What are you doing here?!" He got up from his seat and walked over to the fox. "I told you not to follow me!" He picked him up. Kurama literally stuck out his tongue. I started laughing.  
"He's yours?"  
"Dattebayo!"  
"I don't mind Kurama staying here." I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I searched through the cupboards and found a box of golden curry. "I only have mild curry. Is that ok?"  
"Yay!" Naruto cheered.  
"It's fine with me." Sasuke stated.  
"If Sasuke-kun is ok with it, then I am too." I had a feeling that Karin was blushing slightly.

* * *

Making the curry was easy, because Konan had a rice cooker, so I had a lot of time to do things. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I slid it out. It was a text message.

_Hey Kumiko_

_Konan's slightly drunk so make sure she drinks plenty of water when she gets back_

It was from Pein.  
"_He really cares about her…_" I smiled at the thought of Pein and Konan dating each other. I focused back onto the food and served it onto five plates. I felt like Kurama should deserve some so I put his portion on a little plate. One of my old Saturday jobs was a waitress, meaning I could carry all five plates at once.  
"Eat up!" I laid the plates in front of the sophomores and placed the tiny plate on the floor.  
"It looks delicious Kumiko-san!" Karin praised me.  
"What about chopsticks?" Sasuke asked.  
"Why don't you try carrying five plates at once?!" I criticized and trudged back into the kitchen. I grabbed some chopsticks and threw a set of them at Sasuke's head.  
"Ow?"  
"Why can't you be like Kurama, Teme? He doesn't complain." Naruto sighed. I handed everyone else chopsticks and finally sat down in an armchair. I placed my food on my lap and began to eat my curry.

* * *

After everyone had finished, I brought some ice cream and some bowls.  
"Kumiko-chan?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.  
"Yeah?" I replied while scooping some ice cream onto Kurama's saucer.  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" I choked on my spoon at that question.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Fine. How many girlfriends have you had?"  
"Naruto, I'm heterosexual." I scowled.  
"Seriously?! What does that mean?!"  
"It's the proper word for straight! Baka!" Sasuke sighed.  
"Shut up, Uchiha!" Naruto shot back. Karin sighed and moved over to where I was sitting.  
"This usually happens." She explained in the simplest way possible. "However, this is a good time to ask you advice."  
"Advice about what?" I became curious.  
"About…"  
"Yes…"  
"Adviceaboutlove." She said quickly and quietly. Luckily, I could understand what she was saying.  
"Advice about love." I translated for her. She nodded. "Why? What's the problem?"  
"You don't have to know me to know I'm one of Sasuke's fangirls."  
"But…"  
"But I think I'm beginning to like someone else. But I don't want to in case he-""Well your mama was so fat, that when she walked pass the TV, I missed three seasons of Inuyasha!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah?! Well your mama was so ugly, she was the reason Orochimaru-sensei is gay!"  
"Oh yeah?! Well-""See what I mean…" Karin sighed.  
"They're saying 'was'. Do they have parents?" I questioned.  
"No, sadly they don't."  
"Oh. That's horrible. Anyway, continue."  
"Oh yeah. I don't want to like this person in case he doesn't like me back."  
"Hmm." I thought for a while. "I can help you."  
"How?!"  
"I could ask this boy if he likes you back."  
"You would do that for me?!"  
"Yeah. That's what friends are for. Now, there's only one thing I need to know."  
"What's that?"  
"Who's this other man?"  
"It's S-""Your mama was so ugly, that she's the real reason Roy Mustang went blind!" Naruto blurted out.  
"Why are we relating every cuss to anime?!" Sasuke yelled.  
"I don't know! It's fun!" Naruto started laughing.  
"I know right! Anyway, your mama-""They must be really close." I smiled softly.  
"Yeah." Karin smiled at the two boys quarrelling. "It's like they're a married couple."  
"I know right! Anyway, you didn't finish your sentence."  
"Oh yeah." Karin blushed and inhaled. "ThepersonIlikeisSuigetsu!"  
"Oh ok." I grinned. "I'll ask him tomorrow."  
"Thank you!" Karin hugged me.  
"What are you two doing?" Sasuke smirked.  
"_Oh my Kami! The boy has facial expressions!_" I cheered in my mind.  
"You jealous?" I stuck out my tongue. The doorbell rang and Karin released me from the embrace. I answered the door.

* * *

"Hello Itachi-senpai, Nagato-senpai, Pein-senpai and Onee-chan."  
"Hey." They replied in unison. Konan was being supported by Pein.  
"Kumiko-chan!" Konan was clearly drunk.  
"Thanks for the warning." I thanked Pein. He nodded  
"I'm here to pick up Sasuke." Itachi stated.  
"And I'm here for Naruto, Karin and strangely Kurama." Nagato started walking into the house. "Naruto! Karin! Sasuke! Kurama! You're leaving now!" The three sophomores and the fox walked over to the door.  
"Don't forget to ask!" Karin reminded me as she walked away with her cousins.  
"I won't!" I assured her.  
"Well, bye Kumiko." Sasuke waved.  
"Bye Kumiko-chan." Itachi followed his younger brother.  
"Bye bye!" Pein walked in with Konan hanging off his shoulder.  
"Sorry about this." He apologised for Konan.  
"What happened? She's not the type of person to get drunk on a school night." I raised an eyebrow.  
"She got into a fight with Hidan."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hidan! Stop drinking!" Kakuzu scolded. "It costs too much!"  
"Shut the fuck up you dick-sucking pussy!" Hidan slammed his fist on the table.  
"Hidan, if you're too loud we'll have to leave." Pein warned him.  
"Hidan, you're giving me a headache! Why can't you control your alcohol tolerance?! Why can't you be more like Sasori?!"  
"Why would I want to be a midget?!"  
"I'll have you know that my height is perfectly fine. Just because I'm shorter than Konan, doesn't mean I'm a midget." Sasori stated in an aggravated tone. "Besides, I'm still sober while all of you are drunk."  
"Fine! If you think I'm drunk, I dare you to drink until you think you're at the same drunkenness level as me!" Hidan smirked at Konan.  
"My bet's on Konan!" Deidara smirked. He slammed down about $5 on the table.  
"If Tobi-senpai is betting on Konan-senpai, then Tobi shall bet on Konan-senpai as well!" Tobi placed down the same amount of money neatly on top of Deidara's.  
"I'm not betting." Kakuzu frowned and Sasori, Zetsu, Nagato and Pein nodded in agreement.  
"I've got some money that needs wasting, I'll go with Hidan!" Kisame grinned with confidence as he chucked his money on the pile.  
"I might as well bet on Hidan, and then it will be fair…" Itachi started to slowly place his money down. "Besides, this is Sasuke's money…" He shrugged and continued to place down the money at a faster pace.  
"Because Strawberry Shortcake over here claims to have the highest alcohol tolerance, he can be referee!" Surprisingly Konan shouted that statement.  
"Where the hell did she get 'Strawberry Shortcake' from?" Pein asked Nagato.  
"I have no idea…" He shrugged.  
"Alright. Hidan, stop drinking. Konan you'll begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Sasori leaned back in his chair._

* * *

Present tense

"And that's what happened." I nodded in agreement after Pein explained to me. I had unconsciously brought a 5 litre bottle of water with me and followed him up the stairs and into Konan's room.  
"Seems legit." I shrugged. "I just hope she isn't cranky in the morning…" I placed the jug of water on her desk, carefully avoiding the origami.  
"Well, I'll leave the rest up to you." Pein laid a tired Konan on her bed. He stood to get up but Konan tugged him by the collar and pulled him closer to her. She gently kissed the now flushing Pein and whispered 'Thank you, Yahiko.' into his ear. He nodded and Konan loosened her grip. I couldn't help but place my hands on my hips and smirk. "Sorry about that." Pein spoke quietly as he still found the situation awkward.  
"There's no need to be sorry. You didn't see it coming." I reassured him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You should be getting home, all the freaks come out at night!" He chuckled at my remark.

I watched him walk down the street, making sure no weirdoes attacked him.  
"I can't believe I'm going to have to get used to this kind of weirdness." I thought aloud as I shut the door. I walked back to Konan's room. "Onee-chan, drink some water." I walked over to her with the jug in my hands. "I don't want to deal with your hangover tomorrow when it's worse." I sighed. She looked at me and nodded. I handed her the jug and left the room.

After, taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I set on my alarm. "_I'm gonna need a lot more stamina…_" 


End file.
